Shut Up and Dance With Me
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Warblers are throwing one of their classic parties to end the year. Blaine convinces Kurt to go and their friendship moves a step in the right direction. Not without a little help from Nick and Jeff, though. Rated Teen for cursing and grinding.


Muffled music squeezed itself out of the mahogany door that stood guard at the end of the hotel hallway. Neon lights pushed their way through the space between the bottom of that and the floor, streaking a foot or so in front of it. Blaine grinned as they reached the door.

"This is it!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend's excitement

"This looks…interesting," Blaine's excited shoulders slumped in a slight hit of disappointment.

"The Warblers throw the BEST New Year's Party, Kurt. It'll be the best party you've ever been to!"

"Like I have much to compare it to," Kurt rolled his eyes. "The last party I was at, you got drunk and made out with a girl. Rachel Berry of all people."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Blaine asked, a blush apparent through his olive skin.

"Nope." Kurt grinned.

Blaine knew Kurt was a little nervous about the party in the first place. He was actually surprised when Kurt agreed to go without hesitation.

"Kurt, if you really don't feel comfortable going in there, we will have just as much fun watching the ball drop from my hotel room. We can order Chinese and dance around like idiots. I'm not going to force you enter a situation you don't want to. And besides as long as I'm with you, it'll be a great night," Blaine said light heartedly. _Please still go._

Kurt sighed, his heart palpitating at the compassion that is Blaine Anderson.

"No, we're gonna go and have a good time."

"Yes!" Blaine's eyes lit with anticipation of the night's shenanigans.

"But on the condition you DON'T venture too far from my sight. I'm not going to get swallowed by a sea of testosterone driven and horny a cappella boys and their girlfriends."

Blaine laughed.

"Deal."

Blaine opened the door and gestured for Kurt to take the lead. Oh my god.

The place spanned so wide that you couldn't see the opposite end of the room. Colored laser and strobe lights manically flew in the air, briefly spotlighting different areas of the giant mass of people shaking off the previous year on the dance floor.

"Hey, Blaine! Kurt!" Nick appeared at their sides, screaming over "We Can't Stop", the song that was currently playing. The boys smiled.

"Glad you could make it!" He yelled before dancing back into the mob of sweaty teens to some girl that he began to violate grind on. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled back over at Kurt.

Kurt's eyebrows crested close enough to seemingly touch the coif perfectly hairsprayed on top of his head, and his lower jaw dropped slightly in shock. His frame visibly appeared stiff, nerves shooting through the taller boy at an environment so foreign.

"A little intimidating?" Blaine yelled into Kurt's ear. He just nodded. Blaine laughed

"We'll move to some place slightly quieter."

Blaine laced Kurt's fingers with his and maneuvered the pair through the crowd. Kurt, despite being in an incredibly rowdy environment, felt so safe and secure with his hand in Blaine's. The two held hands all of the time, but only for brief moments such as this. The touch of the fingertips sent racing thoughts through Kurt's brain every time, the _"what if he really does like me?" "Is this just him being friendly?" "Is it too soon to be falling in love?" "Shit I definitely think I'm in love with this boy." "Oh God are my hands sweaty? I think my hands are sweaty."_

"Kurt?" Blaine yelled. Kurt immediately snapped out of his thoughts and smiled nervously. He immediately noticed the surroundings were a lot quieter. They were sitting at a golden bar, and most importantly and unfortunately, Kurt's hand was much colder than it was before he launched himself into a frenzy of word salad. He internally groaned at this absence.

"Two vodka's with orange juice please," Blaine called to the bartender.

Blaine couldn't help but noticed how attractive Kurt looked at the current moment. His black skinnies hugged his now crossed legs a little too tightly and his red button up and black tie contrasted so well with his pale skin.

"You look great tonight," Blaine blurted out. _Shit._

Kurt blushed and let his eyes flash to the ground in a slight bit of humble embarrassment.

"You're not looking so bad yourself, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said, eyeing up Blaine's tight polo and bowtie. Cropped jeans hugged his straight hips. Kurt never knew his love for cropped jeans until he saw Blaine wearing them.

Blaine Warbler. Blaine loved when Kurt called him that. Maybe it was the way the syllables rolled musically off of his tongue, or maybe it was the flirty connotation it held. Whatever it was, it sent Blaine's heart leeching up his throat and painted a smile across his lips.

"That's quite the compliment, coming from fashion man Kurt Hummel," Blaine teased.

The friends sat at the bar, sipping their drinks and pushing playful digs at one another, laughing and smiling.

"Jesus Christ, just get TOGETHER already." Nick groaned. He had moved away from the girl he was grinding and met up with Jeff.

"They're so oblivious it's almost sickening," Jeff said. They watched Kurt and Blaine from afar, Blaine grinning the grin he only reserved for those he loved (which was only ever Kurt) and Kurt laughed, blushing so hard that those in China could see it.

"Blaine did say he had a plan to make sure it was only him kissing Kurt at midnight." Nick mentioned

"God damnit, we can't wait until then, we'll die of secondhand sexual frustration"

Nick smirked at Jeff.

"We're gonna have to speed this up then. Text the warbler group chat, excluding Blaine and Kurt. I have a plan." Nick ran up to the DJ and yelled into his hear.

An hour or so passed when a familiar guitar riff blared through the speakers.

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said "You're holding back"_

_She said "Shut up and dance with me"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Ooooo"_

_Shut Up and Dance with me._

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Blaine screamed. Kurt giggled at the man's excitement.

"You're so obsessed with your top 40 h-

"Please, Kurt, shut up and dance with me,"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. _I bet Blaine has been waiting to use that line all night._

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him to the middle of the wooden dance floor. Both of Blaine's hands latched onto Kurt's hips and their chests were separated only by inches.

_We were victims of the night_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and the faded light_

_Oh we were born to get together,_

_Born to get together_

Kurt internally freaked out. Blaine and Kurt had been close before; they had cuddled watching Disney moves and flirted doing duets, but it was nothing like this. It was sultry and oh GOD Blaine's hands were rubbing on his hips like that and the only thing Kurt could feel more than his rapid heartbeat was Blaine's warm breath tickling his neck.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said_

Blaine lip synced the chorus and Kurt smiled, at the ground, sashaying his hips lightly with Blaine's hands.

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

Blaine let a hand fall from the taller boy's hip and lifted his chin. Brown/hazel on blue/green. Blaine winked and Kurt tossed his head back in laughter as Blaine suggestively sang the next lyrics.

_I said "You're holding back"_

_She said "Shut up &amp; Dance with me"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Oooo"_

_Shut up and Dance with me._

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discotheque Juliet teenage dream_

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

_I knew we were born to be together_

_Born to be together_

Blaine winked again at the mention of teenage dream and Kurt's heart was doing that palpitation thing again. _Oh God, Blaine Anderson is going to be the death of me_. There was no space between them now. Some of Blaine's curls were falling from his helmet of gel and brushed Kurt's cheek. The older boy's hands slid to Blaine's back, and he was quite surprised to feel Blaine's shirt had ridden up a bit. The skin on skin contact wasn't unwelcomed. Their eyes hadn't left one another.

_Deep in her eyes_

_I think I see the future_

_I realize, this is my last chance_

The countdown to midnight was being yelled in the background but Blaine and Kurt were too mesmerized by the gaze in each other's eyes, by the lack of space between each other's bodies.

"7…6…5…"

Blaine's eyes glanced from Kurt's parted lips to his eyes and then to his lips again and back to his eyes, silently asking for permission.

"Blaine," Kurt mouthed, his cheeks flushed.

"3…..2…"

One. Blaine's lips were hitched on Kurt's, his fingertips squeezing into the taller boy's hipbones. Kurt's hands explored Blaine's back under his shirt, desperately lost in the kiss he wanted, no, craved, since their first day of meeting.

Blaine went to pull back, but Kurt deepened the kiss, desperate for the moment to continue as long as possible. Not that Blaine minded, his smile tickling Kurt's lips. Kurt finally broke the kiss due to the overbearing need for oxygen. The song had stopped and everyone around them was cheering

"KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE,"

The couple's gaze broke to the crowd that all seemed to be staring at them

"Happy New Year?" Blaine laughed nervously at the group of warblers and girls surrounding them.

"Nah, it's only 11:30" A voice yelled from the crowd. This emitted a bunch of laughter from the group.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, bewildered

"Someone needed to get a move on with you guys, Jesus. How much longer could you have waited?" A Warbler whined from the crowd.

"You all suck," Blaine laughed. The crowd dispersed and a new song resumed.

"Our first kiss was almost a New Year's kiss," Blaine sighed, eyes darting to the ground.

Kurt smirked.

"Guess that was just practice." Blaine's gaze met Kurt's with such love, a grin smothered on his face.

"While that was pretty good, I must say," Kurt teased "We could use some practice."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"A little extra practice never killed anyone," Blaine said, as Kurt moved in for a second kiss. He couldn't help but smile against Blaine's lips. Kurt broke the kiss and the curly haired boy whimpered. Kurt laughed.

"Shut up and dance with me."


End file.
